Memory Lapse
by nothinparticular
Summary: After Camelot everyone is back in SB and once again they don't remember. What happened there and can Regina shape up to become the savior the town and Emma so desperately need? And what about the little surprise she finds is growing inside of her? ***contains SwanQueen, DarkSwan, SnowQueen/BeautyQueen/DragonQueen friendships, RumBelle, Snowing and maybe some WickedQueen bonding***
1. A darkened soul

Finally a **SwanQueen** fic from my quill. This is set after the events of Camelot and deals with Regina's path to become the new savior and the forgotten memories about what occured in Camelot. As I obviously can't know much about what happened there - oh I wish I could take a peek at the season's script - I will make things up as I go - so bear with me. So here it is, first chapter. This is a rather long chapter, usually they will move somewhere around the 2000 word count (which is roughly half of this one).

Enjoy and leave me your thoughts and suggestions :)

\- np

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She stared at the test in her hand that showed her a little smiling face. Strewn across the bathroom floor were several more, all of them depicting the same result. There were more of the smiley faces, several with two lines and even some with a plus. Ultimately, they all said the same: She was pregnant. What had happened in the almost three months they'd been away? What had happened in Camelot? She was barren, had inflicted the condition on herself in a fit of rage for her mother. She had been in a dark place then and never even thought anymore about the possibility of having children. There was no room for love in her heart after Daniel. She didn't want to think about children if he wasn't there to raise them with her. Oh and how this 'decision' had gotten back at her years later in Storybrooke. She had wanted a child so desperately. This new perfect world had been supposed to be her happy ending. All she found was even more loneliness than before. She was so hungry for love. For someone who would always been hers to love and would love her back unconditionally. She'd adopted Henry a while later. And now? Now she was pregnant? What kind of sick joke was that supposed to be? How would she explain to her child that his or her cousin was also their half-sibling? She sat down on the rim of the bathtub and cradled her face in her hands. This was seriously messed up. Not to forget that she was supposed to be the fucking savior nowadays. Everyone depended on her to safe Emma and Storybrooke. Regina sighed. She needed her memories back. And she needed them yesterday.

* * *

"David?" Snow called out for her husband when she entered their apartment with little Neal in her arms.

"Hey. Back already?" David came out of the bathroom and quickly pecked her on the cheek before taking Neal out of her arms and rocking him in his strong arms.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. It started raining and I didn't have an umbrella for me or even Neal." She watched as their baby boy's eyes drifted closed in his father's arms. "Do you have any idea where Regina is? Robin couldn't reach her and he can't get away from the forest right now, he's busy helping Arthur and his men getting settled in."

"Did you try to call her?" David looked up from his peacefully sleeping son and into his wife's beautiful green eyes. He was glad both Emma and Neal had inherited them.

"I did. So, any idea?"

"No, unfortunately not. Maybe she's asleep? The last days were kinda rough, you know. Suddenly everyone is looking up to her for help and at the same time they're still wary of her and point at her every time something bad happens." He saw the frown on his wife's face deepen. It was endearing how far she and Regina had come over the last year. They had been enemies and now they were somewhat friends. Hell, he knew how surprised he was himself about the deal he had come to care about the former Evil Queen.

"Yes, you're probably right. Still, I think I'm gonna go and check on her. Maybe she needs some company."

David nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I've got it. You stay here with our little prince." Snow gave him a sweet kiss and smiled. "I'll shoot you a text once I am at the manor."

* * *

"Regina?" Snow had rang the bell and even knocked several times at Regina's front door. Impatiently she had just tried the door a little later and found it unlocked. It was unlike Regina to leave her door unlocked if she wasn't at home. So, either the woman was here somewhere and ignored the person at her doorstep intentionally or something really bad had happened. "Regina?" she called out again, going from room through room. The last room she checked downstairs was her study but Regina wasn't there either. Snow hesitantly walked up the stairs to the first floor – she really didn't want Regina to accuse her of snooping around but what was she to do?  
"Regina?" Snow walked into what she assumed to be the mayor's bedroom. The bedroom was empty but the door to the en suite bathroom was slightly ajar and light was shining from it into the bedroom. She quickly hurried to the bathroom door and pushed it open all the way.

"Oh god, Regina!" she exclaimed when she saw the older woman sitting on the bathtub, her head in her hands, surrounded by at least twenty pregnancy tests. "You're…"

"Pregnant, yes. Sharp of you to notice." The mayor straightened herself and ran a hand through her hair. "I…" she began but stopped again, not knowing what to say. "I don't know how… This shouldn't have happened…"

Snow didn't say anything, just sat down next to Regina, softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Eventually she started rubbing the woman's stiff back, the two of them just sitting in silence.  
"Aren't you… happy?" Snow asked after a while, disrupting the silence.

"I don't know. Yes? No. Well, maybe?" Regina's voice was a whisper, barely there, but Snow still heard her.

"Robin's going to be over the moon once you tell him," Snow said, hoping it would cheer the other woman up.

"Will he?" Regina asked, bitterness lacing her voice. "He… we broke up last night. I, I was the one to end it."

"But why?" Snow was more than just a little surprised at the news. What had happened? "You were perfect for each other."

"I don't know if I would call it 'perfect'," Regina mumbled, her voice breaking. "My sister is expecting his baby. She will always stand between us this way, she and the child both. And that isn't even all of it. He talks in his sleep, Snow. He calls out for Marian every night. He is still very much in love with his dead wife. I should have recognized it once he left me for her. And it wasn't even the real her. Her face alone was enough to pull him away. I was just a useful substitute."

"I didn't know, Regina. I am sorry." Snow took the older woman into her arms, offering the comfort she would never ask her for but was obvious she needed. It didn't take long for the first tears to leave the dark brown eyes and fall onto her shoulder. Soon, Regina was sobbing in her arms, clutching her shirt in her hands. And Snow let her cry, just holding her. The bond between her and Regina had never been an easy one but she knew they both cared about one another a lot. They were family.

* * *

"David?" Snow called her husband a little later that night. She had managed to get Regina to eat some vegetable soup and ushered her into bed afterwards. It had taken some time, but now Regina was finally asleep.

"Snow, I was wondering what took you so long. Did you find Regina? You didn't write it in your text."

"I did. I'm going to stay here tonight, David. She needs me. I will explain to you tomorrow. Give Neal a kiss for me?"

"Will do. I hope Regina is alright."

"She will be. Eventually. She ended things with Robin. I promise I will tell you all about it in the morning. Love you."

"I love you, too, Snow. Good night."

"Good night."

Snow closed her phone and quietly tiptoed back into Regina's bedroom. She straightened out the covers again and stroked over the woman's dark hair. "It'll be alright, Regina. You and the baby both will be."  
Then she laid on top of the covers next to her and wrapped an arm around the sleeping Regina, finally allowing her own eyes to close for the day. Regina would not have to do this alone. She had her now. And David and Henry. Even Belle. She had been surprised to see a tentative friendship form between the two women, but then, they had a lot in common. They both were avid readers – no book was safe from them. They both cared for Rumpelstiltskin in ways no one else in this town would ever understand. And Belle already loved one 'monster'. She wasn't one to judge people; not even those who'd wronged her. She was glad those two had found a kindred soul in each other.

* * *

"Regina?" Snow woke up next to the still sleeping witch to someone's frantic voice. She quickly but carefully scrambled out of the bed and closed the door behind her, hurrying downstairs, taking two steps at a time. She found Belle in the hallway, her dark blue eyes panicky.

"Belle? What happened?"

If the other woman was surprised to find her in Regina's house, she didn't mention it. She looked like she had other things on her mind anyways. "I need Regina, Snow. Rumple is getting worse, there's only one petal left." She motioned to the glass she was carrying. Almost all the petals had fallen from the rose and were magically floating through their container.

Snow gasped at the sight and was about to run up the stairs and wake Regina when the woman in question appeared behind her, clad in her silk pajamas and a long cardigan.

"Belle?" Regina looked at her friend and immediately noticed the enchanted rose in her trembling hands. 'No,' she cursed in her mind. 'You do not fucking get to leave her Rumple. I am not letting you go.' She rushed to her friend and wrapped her up in a fierce hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. He doesn't get to die today. Not on my watch."  
Then she turned around to Snow and gave her a warm smile, mouthing a silent 'Thank you'. Snow nodded at her, mirroring Regina's grateful smile with one of her own, before the woman disappeared on the spot. When the purple smoke finally cleared, neither Regina nor Belle were there. Snow figured Regina had teleported the two of them to Rumple's side.  
She sighed and retrieved her purse from the kitchen before she left the house as well and headed home. After news like this, she really needed to see her husband and her baby.

* * *

_  
Regina sat at Rumple's bedside. Her tutor was pale and looked weak. Rumpelstiltskin, weak – she had never thought she'd see the day. But with his darkness gone, he was mortal like everyone else in this town. And his body and heart had been filled with so much darkness that it just didn't know how to cope without it.  
"Come on," she hissed at him. "This is not the way one like you leaves. You're stronger than this. A little lightness can't be able to kill you. I wasn't and it certainly wasn't for the lack of trying, old friend. I hated your guts for what you did to me, what you formed me into. But… I don't know if I would be here today without you. Without the darkness, I might have just given in to my misery and eventually taken my own life. So, I practically owe you. And you owe Belle. So wake the fuck up!" She roughly shook the man's still shoulders. He didn't move. She just sat quietly for a while, watching his chest rise and fall with his heartbeat. What if people like him and her really couldn't survive without the darkness they had blackened their souls with? She was certain she would have ended her life if Rumple hadn't taken her on as his student. Somehow, the darkness had been necessary for her to continue her life. Now, it was a part of her. When she thought about it, she didn't know who she would or could be without it, without her troubled past. Maybe…

"Belle?" She called out for the younger woman who came running into the backroom as soon as she heard Regina's outcry, fearing the worst. Seeing the expression on her face, Regina quickly shook her head. "No, no Belle. I said he wasn't going to die anytime soon and I mean it. I actually have an idea but I need your help. Did you ever come across a small black leather-bound book in the library? It would be the size of a diary and its pages are probably yellowed. It should have a cross carved into its binding."

Belle nodded. "I have. I actually brought it over to the shop because I thought it could be dangerous. It made my skin tingle when I first touched it."

Regina smiled in triumph. "That's exactly the one I am looking for. There is a spell in there I want to try."

She didn't need to say it twice. Belle had scurried out into the shop before she'd spoken the last word.  
"Here it is," she returned a moment later, handing the old tome to Regina. "What spell is it you're looking for?"

"It probably sounds crazy and I don't know if it'll work, but I want to try and transfer a small amount of my own heart's darkness to his." When Belle's eyes widened in confusion, Regina tried to explain. "I thought about how the darkness actually saved my life back in our world and how it is now an essential part of my being. I couldn't figure out how I would live without it, who I would be, when I thought about losing all of it at once. Maybe that is the problem here. His heart, well, you saw it. It was white. The books say only newborns possess a completely pure, white heart and even theirs turns red only hours after being born. I think it is worth a shot."

Belle pondered Regina's words in her head for a while before she nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. She understood where Regina was coming from. She and Rumple were a lot alike, they both had blackened their hearts, loaded them with darkness. They both had lived with a significant amount of darkness for a long time. It sounded entirely possible that they could need it to survive.  
"Do it." She nodded at Regina, determination on her face. She knew if there was anyone who could save her love, it would be his greatest student.

"Alright," Regina gave her a fierce nod of her own and opened the book, quickly leafing through its pages. Belle watched as she stopped at one page and started reading. It seemed she found the right spell.  
Several moments later, Regina looked up and her dark eyes met Belle's. "Okay. This spell is very complicated magic and I believe it won't be pretty to look at. I want you to go and call Snow and tell her to come over as soon as possible."

Belle walked back into the store and Regina heard her talking to Snow on the phone. Not even ten minutes the bell tingled, announcing a new costumer, or rather their much needed support.

"Regina?" Snow walked into the backroom, followed by both David and Belle. "We came as soon as possible. David wanted to be here as well, so we had to take Neal to Granny. Belle said you wanted to enact a complicated spell?"

"Yes. It is very complicated magic. The way it is performed… it is kind of gross? I don't know if it is the right word actually. One could probably call it brutal as well." Regina's dark eyes showed a hint of fear and Snow knew this would not be a walk in the park. She opened her mouth to say something, but Regina went on with her explanation. "This spell, it is painful for the caster. Very painful if the words in the book are anything to go by. It is some kind of safety. If it were an easy spell, there would be many witches and wizards just going around and loading their darkness onto another's shoulders. Rumple shouldn't be affected as he is unconscious. But I? I will. I will be in a trance and I will probably scream. Scream for someone to help me and to end it. You are here to watch each other. You have to keep each other from 'saving' me. Because believe me, I do not want to do this again. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Everyone had a concerned look on their faces.

"Regina," Snow quietly spoke up, worry in her green eyes. "Should you really do this? I mean, with your condition and all?"

Regina brought a finger to her lips to shut her up before she said too much. She knew Belle wouldn't let her do this if she knew about the life growing inside of her.

"What condition?" Belle asked, her eyebrows raised at Regina.

"It really is nothing, Belle. I had a headache yesterday and I think I might be coming down with a cold or something. Nothing to worry about. I will be just fine. Promise." Regina shot a glare at Snow who quickly spoke up. "Yes, yes, I was talking about her headache. She really should go see a doctor later this afternoon." Snow didn't like this one bit but she would play along. She was pretty sure Regina wouldn't do this if it endangered the baby.

"Alright. Stay back and let me handle this. It might take a while. You can always leave the room if it gets too much for either of you.  
Then, without another warning, they watched as Regina ripped out Rumple's heart and her own right after. They heard her chanting in an ancient sounding language to the rhythm of the two heartbeats. The sight of the two hearts safely cradled in her two hands – one pearly white, the other a very dark red with huge black spots – beating in synch was awful and gorgeous at the same time. Then Regina's eyes rolled back into her head and Snow and Belle gasped in terror. David tried to be strong for the two women at his side. He pulled both of them to his chest and held them tightly while he tried to keep control over his own feet. He wanted to move and stop Regina so much.  
They stood silently watching as Regina's fingers clenched around her own heart and started to squeeze it. Her knuckles were white and her face ashen, her small frame was trembling. And as soon as the fingers started squeezing, the screaming started. Regina was screaming in pain as dark strands of fume left her heart and seeped into the white heart, breaking its surface and flowing inside.

"We have to stop this," Snow cried out, watching her former stepmother torture herself. "There has to be another way."

"No," David said with confidence and respect in his voice. "Regina can do this. She told us it wouldn't be pretty. She is strong." He knew he was trying to calm himself as much as the two sobbing women at his side. They needed to let Regina do this. The woman believed it could be the only thing to possibly save Rumpelstiltskin. She believed it could work. He bit his teeth together and held Snow and Belle tighter. They would not disturb Regina's magically induced trance.

"Please," Regina suddenly whimpered in between her endless chanting. "Make it stop. Please make it stop." Tears were freely flowing down the queen's beautiful face and it was the most heartbreaking thing either of them had ever witnessed.

Belle moved before he could react and reached out to take Regina's hand in her own. Snow barely stopped her, instead grabbing Belle's hand herself. "No," she whispered to the other woman. There was nothing she wanted more than to help Regina, to stop this madness, but she'd already come so far. It would soon be over. At least that's what she told herself.

An especially gut-wrenching cry left Regina's throat. It sounded barely human anymore and the three onlookers quickly saw what had caused it. Regina's fingernails were embedded deeply in her own heart, little rivulets of blood flowing out of the five half-moon wounds. Then her head shot back and her eyes rolled back to the front of her head. The witch pushed Rumple's heart back into his chest, a small black spot in its center. She proceeded with her own and a painful gasp left her mouth when it started beating back in its cavity. Then Regina lost consciousness and fell forward, quickly being caught by Snow and Belle before she could hit the ground.

* * *

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin awoke to darkness. He snapped his fingers and the lights in the backroom of his shop flickered to live. Looking around the room, he slowly sat up. His back hurt and his throat felt dry and itchy. How long had he been out? "Belle?" He called again, this time he managed to raise his volume above a whisper.

"Rumple?" Belle stormed into the room, her face marked with exhaustion and worry. "Oh god, Rumple!" Her heart had made a jump at seeing her beast alive and awake. She hadn't wanted to believe when she'd first thought she'd heard his voice calling out for her. The brunette quickly threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. "Thank god, you're back." She sobbed into his neck and Rumple started running his hands over her back. He had her back. It felt so good to hold her; he'd believed her out of his reach forever.

"Shhh, dearie," he tried to calm her down. She was trembling in his arms and she wouldn't stop crying. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here." He held her like this for a long time until the thirst came unbearable. "Belle, darling? I really need some water…"

"Oh." His wife shot out of his lap in an instant. "I am so sorry Rumple. Wait, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room and came back with a bottle of water. "Here." He gulped half the bottle down until he felt he'd had enough for the moment.

"How did I come back?" He rasped out after closing the bottle's lid and placing it on the floor next to the small bed. Belle sat down next to him and leaned into his body.

"Regina. She saved you."

"Regina?"

"Yes, you were dying." Belle's blue eyes were filled with pain at the thought of his would-be death. "Blue gave me an enchanted rose. She said as long as there were still petals on the rose, you would live. This morning," a sob shook her body. "This morning there was only one petal left on its stem. Regina and I have been looking for a solution for so long. I went to her as soon as I woke up and she finally figured out a way to help you a while later…"

"What aren't you telling me, darling?" Rumple asked when he noticed the look in his wife's eyes.

"Regina… She cast this very powerful and complicated spell to help you. It was… Oh god, it was so awful Rumple. She still hasn't woken up yet…" Her blue eyes were glazed over with shed and unshed tears alike.

"What did she do?" Rumple urged her to tell him. "Is she alright?" There was true worry in his amber eyes. He had come to care for the young lost girl back in the Enchanted Forest just as he had cared about his son. But caring hadn't meant that the Dark One would do the right thing.

Belle looked at him for a while before quietly saying: "Have you ever heard about the spell 'tenebris animam'?"

"No," Rumple breathed out in shock and horror. "She didn't?!" He knew the spell quite well but had never dared to cast it. He had always know his darkness could one day become too much and kill him. He had thought about casting the spell every once in a while. But he just could never get himself to do it. Not because he didn't want to transfer his darkness onto an innocent soul but because he had been afraid of enacting the spell. In some ways, he thought, he had always stayed a coward. He could barely believe Regina had done this for him when he hadn't been able to do it for himself.

"It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen Rumple," Belle interrupted his thoughts, her voice quivering. "She insisted on doing it though. She believed a little blackness was the only thing that could save you. She was right."

Rumple nodded to himself. If anyone could ever understand what the darkness actually meant to them and how it was necessary for them to live just like air and water, it would be Regina. He hesitated for a moment before he swiftly took out his own heart. He studied it with awe. Then he heard Belle gasped when her eyes found the beating organ.

"It was completely white before," she whispered, staring at the strongly beating heart in her husband's palm. His heart had turned red. She couldn't help but admire the dark spot pulsating in its middle. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

* * *

AN: Do not fret, there will be plenty of Emma in the second chapter. This is SwanQueen after all. Until then!


	2. Enter: The Dark Swan

Chapter 2. I am impressed how many people are already following this story! I hope you like this one. Also, Emma will finally make her appearance. Leave me some words :)

\- np

* * *

Regina came to early the next morning. Her eyes still closed, she listened into herself and was relieved to hear the steady, strong heartbeat in her chest. It still hurt like a bitch though. It was probably a good thing that she had been in a trance and remembered the events with a haze surrounding them. She didn't remember everything of it. But she did remember the way her heart had given in to her fingernails. The thought alone made her shudder. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
Eventually, she cracked open her eyes and looked around the room. She found she was at home, in her own room, in her own bed.  
She slowly sat up and her face split with a loving smile when she noticed the boy soundly sleeping next to her. Henry's hair was messed up from sleep and his right arm was positioned over his face like so often, protecting him from the sunlight that was streaming into the room. When she looked at his face nowadays, she couldn't believe how much he had grown during the last three years. Her little prince was morphing into a teenager. How could he be turning 14 in little over three months? It seemed like yesterday that she'd first brought him home with her.  
She silently watched him for a little while before she got out of bed and slipped into her bathroom to shower and dress for the day. The water worked wonders on her headache and pain and when she left the shower she felt like a new person. She quickly dressed herself in a dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt – she felt like comfy today. When she left the bathroom, Henry sat on the bed. He looked up when she entered the room and looked her over. Regina saw how he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"You're okay," he said with relief and threw himself into his mother's arms. It was a miracle how far they both had come; Henry didn't despise her any longer and accepted her for who she was and who she'd been. He didn't judge her for her past anymore and believed she could do everything – it felt as if she'd been thrown back into his toddler years.

"I am, Henry, I am," Regina repeated several times to calm him down, make him believe the truth in her words. She held him tightly and breathed in his comforting scent. It was amazing how this small spot on a person's head always held their unique scent, the one they were born with. "I am okay, Henry. I promise."

Eventually, her son pulled back and proudly smiled at her. "You did it, mom. Grandpa woke up last night. Belle called to tell us and to ask after you."

"He did?" Regina asked with equal parts hope and disbelief. It had been just an idea of hers. Of course, she had hoped it would help but she'd never really trusted in it to work. There wasn't anything in the books about a Dark One losing all his darkness.

Henry simply nodded, confirming her question. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, Gramps and Snow are in the kitchen. They slept in the guestroom so they could take shifts watching over you. We should probably get going – they were really worried, specially Snow."

"You go Henry, I'll be downstairs in a moment. I… I think I need a little moment."

"Sure, mom." Henry looked at her concernedly but shrugged it off when she gave him a quick smile. She probably just needed a moment to let it all sink in. He hesitated for a second and then pecked her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too, my prince." His mother's face lit up at his words and he resolved to tell her more often.

* * *

"Hey little one." Regina sat on her bed and stroked her belly in slow circles. "I know this isn't a good time for either of us. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I hope you're alright in there after yesterday. I will try to look after both of us better in the future but I really cannot promise. Your mommy's got a lot to do. I hope you understand. And I am sorry for my reaction yesterday. You, your brother and I will be just fine. Even without your daddy in the picture. I AM happy about you."  
She stood and walked up to her mirror, turning to the side. The belly was barely noticeable at this point but it was there. She smiled at her reflection. She had never thought she would ever experience the wonder that was maternity. "Well baby, I should go and get us some breakfast. You must be hungry – I know I am."

* * *

"Regina!" Snow saw her former stepmother enter the room and quickly handed Neal to David, wrapping the woman in a big bear hug. "I am so glad you are okay. We were all really worried for you." Snow's gaze fell to Regina's stomach with a questioning smile on her face. "You are alright, aren't you?"

Regina understood what she really meant and nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Good." Snow let go of the other woman and strode behind the kitchen counter. "I made waffles. Want some?"

"Oh gods, yes, I'd love some waffles. I feel like I've just woken from hibernation." Snow, David and Henry chuckled at the mayor's words. She really had to be hungry if she chose to indulge in something sweet at this early hour.

"What?" Regina raised an eyebrow in a mock glare.

"Nothing, Madame Mayor," David grinned at her and started piling three waffles on a plate. "Some syrup as well?"

"No, let's not exaggerate it. The waffles are sugary enough on their own."

Shrugging his shoulders David handed her the plate and a fork and knife. To their surprise, she forwent the cutlery and just took a bite out of the first one.

"So, did you hear from Belle or Gold yet?" Regina asked after she'd eaten the first two waffles in record time, looking at the other three occupants of her kitchen.

"No, not yet. Belle wanted to come by and see you later today though, see how you were doing. You were still unconscious when she called about Rumpelstiltskin yesterday," Snow explained, taking her struggling son from her husband's arms. "I've got to feed him. Want to join me in the living room?"

"Sure. Sure." Regina got up from her barstool and put the now empty plate in the sink. She was pretty sure Snow wanted to talk to her alone. "Thanks for making breakfast by the way. And for staying over with Henry and myself." She gave grateful nods to both Snow and David before she followed the younger woman out of the room.

* * *

"So," Snow began once she had settled little Neal in her arms and the boy had begun peacefully suckling on her breast. "I told David about the… about your condition."

Regina nodded. She'd already assumed that Snow would tell him. She would've told her to keep it a secret if she wanted her to hide it from her husband but she didn't care either way. David was family now. So was Henry. Regina needed to tell him soon. Before she started to show anyway.

"Are you feeling any better about it today? I know you weren't really ecstatic yesterday morning."

"I did some thinking," Regina watched Snow feed her son, trying to imagine herself in that position several months from now. The picture of a mother breastfeeding her child was a special one and it filled her with warmth that she was allowed to sit here with Snow. "I am happy about this, Snow. I'm just not sure I'm ready. It is a bad time to have a baby. Emma's the Dark One and we don't know how to get her back. The people of Camelot need to find a way back to their kingdom and Merlin is still missing. Not to forget the problem that is my older sister."

"The time is always a bad one. Remember when Neal was born? Or Emma?" A wave of guilt ran through Regina at the thought of Emma's birth. It had been in the middle of her curse and the tiny newborn had only gotten a few minutes with her parents. "I think we can agree that both times weren't exactly ideal to give birth; but, and that's what is important, we are all family now. You'll have the support I had both times. You and your baby will be just fine." Snow cleaned herself and Neal and was about to burp him, when Regina hesitantly reached out her hands.

"May I?"

Snow smiled and positioned the burp cloth across Regina's left shoulder before handing the now content Neal to her. It spoke volumes about the women's new relationship and trust.

Regina got up from the couch together with the now 6-month-old Neal and started softly massaging and patting his back while she paced through the room. The boy's blue eyes were intently watching her face. "Do you think his eyes will stay like this?"

"I definitely wouldn't mind. He looks just like David with his baby blues and the dark blond hair."

"He sure does. Just in a cute way." Regina grinned at Snow before concentrating on Neal again. He felt good in her arms. She couldn't help wondering about her own child. Would he or she look like Robin? Would they look like her? What did she want them to look like? At the thought, Emma Swan's green eyes appeared in her mind, looking at her with the utmost trust as she handed her the Dark One's dagger in Camelot. She remembered the leap her heart had done in that moment. She still didn't know what it had meant; but she knew it had been a special moment for both of them.  
"Good boy," Regina cooed as little Neal finally burped. She held him a little while longer before she handed him back to his mom. "I'm going for a walk. Would you stay with Henry a little longer?"

"Sure, we love spending time with him. I think David promised him to play a video game anyway." Snow rolled her eyes. She did not get the excitement her husband and grandson shared for video games. They were always fun to watch though when they played, David cursing under his breath when he got beat by the 13-year-old.

"Great, thank you. I should be back in an hour or two."

"Take as long as you need, they'll probably still be at it anyway." Snow let little Neal bounce on her knee before she called after Regina who was already putting on her coat. "Be careful, will you?"

"I will. Promise. See you later."

* * *

Emma Swan's new house didn't look lived in or like a home. Regina found it was impersonal and too… clean and orderly for the blonde. She assumed it fit her Dark One persona rather than the woman Emma really was. Her intention had been to visit Gold's pawnshop, to see how he was doing, and to ask if he knew any way to help Emma. Instead, her feet had taken her to the newly appeared house. It had come back with them during the last curse, the one that was Emma's own handiwork. She'd found the main door unlocked and entered the house upon realizing that Emma either wasn't home or didn't care for visitors.  
"Emma?" Regina called out nonetheless, leaving the modern kitchen and strolling into the living room.  
Suddenly the woman appeared just inches in front of her. Regina gasped and took a step backwards. It would take her some time getting used to Emma teleporting like that, using her magic. She hadn't known how to use it before they'd headed for Camelot but to the Dark One, magic was natural.

"Breaking into my house, Regina?" the other woman started walking around her in circles. Emma was attractive in a dark and mysterious way. The black leather fit her perfectly and it made her look like a prowling panther, a predator. The lighter hair and heavier make-up somehow looked rather sexy as well, she presumed. Still, Regina couldn't help but want the old Emma back. The woman with the unruly blond curls and the cheap red leather jacket. The Emma with all the insecurities and flaws, flaws, Regina thought, she had long come to love about her. They had been on their way to become friends. Now?

"The door was unlocked," she stated, looking around the room. The dark leather couch looked a lot like the one in the mayor's office – too dark and uncomfortable for a woman like Emma. "I'd say I like your new house but that would be a lie."

"You don't like? Miss the homey feeling? It is not like I care Regina," the once savior huffed and her green eyes were cold. They did not longer remind Regina of a forest in summer like they usually did. "You didn't seem to care either." Emma's lips curled in a cruel smirk. "Oh, I forgot. It's not like you remember, is it?" She chuckled and stopped her stalking in front of Regina, again only inches from her face. Then she raised her hand and brought a finger up to touch Regina's face, stroking along her cheek. It send a cold shiver down Regina's spine. Emma abruptly pulled her hand back and Regina sighed with relief at the loss of contact.

"What happened, Emma? Please tell me." The mayor was desperate to know what had happened in Camelot that had turned around her son's birth mother. "What happened to you? Let me know, Emma. Please. I can help."

The blonde snorted with sarcasm. "You? Help me? You are what got us into this in the first place, Regina. You are the last person that could ever help me." The Dark Swan took a few steps back and her green eyes glared coldly at the other woman. "Now, be a dear and leave my house. Go and find your precious Robin for all I care." She practically growled at Regina.

"Emma…" the dark haired woman began but stopped herself upon seeing Emma's face. "I will. For now. I will be back Emma and I will save you. Just like you saved me, all of us. I promise."  
That said, she turned around on her heels and left the house, feeling Emma's gaze on her on the way out.  
Outside of the house, she crouched to her knees and took several deep breaths. The house and Emma's presence had been suffocating her. Emma had said that somehow she was responsible for the mess they found themselves in. Fitting, she mused. After all, she was the Evil Queen. Who else would have caused this? What did she do in Camelot and how had it affected Emma this badly? She scrambled to her feet again and started walking down the street. She had another stop to make before she could go home to Henry and the Charmings.

* * *

AN: Well, it wasn't exactly good to see Emma, was it? Anyone any idea what happened between her and Regina in Camelot? Well, I know but I won't tell ;) Stay tuned.


	3. A legend's spell book

New Chapter :) Thank you all for the lovely reviews.  
to LauratheChef: It absolutely cracks me up when you call Robin the "pine cone" - I love the nickname and I can totally imagine him creeping around the woods, sniffing pine cones..  
to Sailor Sayuri: *hugs reader back* I loved your long review and the fact that you love my story. It made my day!

Now everyone, enjoy!

\- np

* * *

"Are you decent?" Regina called out when she walked into the backroom of the pawnshop, smirking to herself despite Emma's harsh words. She was looking forward to see Rumple alive and awake.

"Course we are, dearie." A voice she had honestly missed rang to her ears and soon the man it belonged to stood in front of her. "Regina," he greeted and did the unbelievable. He stepped up to the younger woman and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for saving my life," he whispered and Regina held him even tighter. The former Dark One didn't know, but she had always considered him some sort of a parent, a father. An admittedly twisted one – but still. If she hadn't turned to darkness, hadn't become the Evil Queen, she doubted she'd be here today.

Belle had silently entered the room and was watching as her husband and the woman she considered her best friend hugged. She knew they both needed each other. They had experienced each other at their worst and Belle was sure they were the only ones who truly understand the other. Still, she had never expected to see them this… close, intimate, together and it brought a tear to her eyes, full of emotion.  
Eventually they let go of each other and Belle butted in, holding her friend close. "It is so good to see you, Regina. The spell… It was… the most terrifying thing I have ever seen."

"I'm sure it was love. I am proud that a student of mine would manage to cast it. It requires great power and courage." Rumple found that he looked at Regina with new eyes. He had chosen her well, all these years ago. There was no doubt she was the only one who could've cast the dark curse and everything else she had accomplished since then. "So, dearie, I bet you don't know who the little spell book belonged to?"

Regina just shook her head. She didn't and she had always been curious about the tome's origin. It had always seemed oddly familiar to her and she didn't know why. "You know I don't. Someone wouldn't tell me whenever I asked." She raised a brow at her mentor.

"Well, dearie. I believe you have earned yourself an answer." The former Dark One hobbled to a shelf and came back with the little black and battered book in question. "Here. It is now yours for the taking, Regina. This book," he explained when Regina had taken it in her hands and was curiously stroking over its cover, almost lovingly so. "Belonged to the greatest witch of all time."

"Morgana," Regina breathed out in awe, knowing the description fit only one woman, a legend.

"Yes, Morgana," Rumpelstiltskin confirmed and he saw his wife gasp at the revelation. "Now. What you need to know, is that Morgana was your ancestor Regina. I did not choose Cora out of coincidence or pity with the woman who wanted to learn magic so badly to live a better life. I chose her because I knew, because it was prophesized, she would one day birth the child that would be able to give me what I wanted. The Dark Curse that would take me to the land my son had disappeared to, that would give me a second chance at making things right with him. It was prophesized that Cora would be mother to the daughter in which powers as great as Morgana's would once again manifest." He saw Regina look at him with disbelief. Clearly, there was some convincing needed. He pointed to the old spell book in Regina's hands. "Open it on the last page dearie. You would never have taken notice of it as I put a spell on it to keep it from you. Now, my magic is gone and I am no longer the Dark One – you should be easily able to lift the spell."

"What is on the last page?" Regina hesitantly opened the book and stared at the blank page, wondering which secrets it held.

"The prophecy of course. Morgana herself made it. Go ahead."

The black haired woman nodded and concentrated on the yellowed page, willing it to reveal its hidden content to her. Slowly, the words started to appear. They were in English instead of the old elven language Morgana had used for her spells.

 _My life span is nearing to an end. I can feel it from the tip of my hair to my bones and blood. The wizard Merlin will be the one to end my life once and for all in two moons to come. It shall not be the end of my line though._  
 _My daughter Raven is expectant with a child, to be born on the day the life leaves my immortal body. The girl, my granddaughter, will give birth to a child on the eve of my twentieth day of death, and the babe shall be burdened with a life in hardship and pain, deprivation and hatred. She shall one day be known as the Queen of Hearts, committing many a cruelty. Her own daughter shall be born fifty years after my demise. She shall be born on my centenary and my powers will once again rise in a descendant of my line. Never will one be as troubled as she for her life shall be a constant battle between light and darkness. She will be seduced by darkness and power, rage and revenge. She will be the one to enact the unspeakable curse and plunge a whole realm into chaos. Even if she ever chooses to walk a different path, darkness will always cross her way and try to lure her in.  
_

Regina closed her eyes. Her whole world felt as if it was spinning around her and for a moment, she even forgot to breathe. Her life was prophesized. Did it even ever belong to herself or had she always been a pawn of destiny? She remembered the day she had murdered her own father in her quest to seek revenge, blinded by how it would destroy herself to lose him. Just a second, she had hesitated back then, had wanted to believe her father's words and forget all about the Dark Curse. She had wanted to believe and try to find happiness at his side, but in the end she'd ripped out his heart and killed him. Was there even ever a choice? Her life felt like a sick joke to her.

Belle, who had read along over Regina's shoulder, could clearly see the warring emotions in the broken woman. She couldn't even come close to imagine herself in a situation like this and she wondered how Regina was still standing tall.

"Was I ever able to make my own decisions?" Regina whispered, looking into Rumple's amber eyes. She wanted the truth.

"Oh, dearie. A prophecy may come true but there is always a choice for those involved. It wasn't destiny that took the choice away from you. It was I. I knew of the prophecy and chose to mold you into my tool. The prophecy made it harder for you to choose and to resist darkness. I used that fact and I exploited you. There are always many factors playing a role with a prophecy. They're just… predictions. They have a high chance of coming true if all the factors and circumstances play into it right – but they do not have to."

Regina nodded, feeling just a tiny bit better. She could still choose her own role on the chessboard of life.

"Have you ever wondered what your middle name was, Regina? I know Cora didn't come around to tell you – she liked you weak and therefor kept you in the dark, she knew it would be her demise if you knew about your powers – but surely you must have noticed the 'M.' in your birth certificate, Regina M. Mills?" Rumple chuckled at seeing Regina's awestruck expression. "Back in the days even speaking Morgana's name aloud was considered to be a crime, her being the darkest witch of all times and everything. You know how king Leopold and his parents before him forbid magic in their realm… Your mother couldn't very well name you Morgana but arrogant and prideful as your mother was, she still found a way to showcase her noble heritage. Regina Morgan Mills."

"I… I didn't know." Regina murmured, not lifting her eyes from the small book in her hands. "I…"

"Be honored, Regina. Because as we both well know, it is only the evil and the bad deeds that are remembered throughout time. No one ever remembers the good things one has done. Morgana was a great witch and so are you. Neither of you are only black or white." Rumpelstiltskin felt Belle's hand sneak into his own and lightly squeeze. He looked at his wife with a smile. Belle had always been there for him, through the good and the many hard times. It had never been easy for them but in the end, they had always emerged closer and more in love than before. He would never be able to understand how a beast such as him deserved this wonderful woman. She saw him in all the different shades of grey and focused on his good sides.

"Thank you. Really." Regina sent him a grateful smile and he knew for once he hadn't let the woman down, he had said exactly the right words. "I think I need some time alone to process all of this though."

He nodded, understanding her need for privacy. "Belle and I will be here waiting, if you want to talk. I will look through my books and my mind in the meantime – there has to be a way to save Emma Swan from the darkness. She was born to be the savior after all. And I promised my son to look after her…"

"Thank you," Regina repeated. "I am glad you are back. It was getting boring here without you, old friend." Rumpelstiltskin's chuckle in her ears, Regina left the pawnshop and started to walk home. The crisp air was exactly what she needed now to clear her head.

* * *

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table in her lonely, modern house. Since she had become the new Dark One, there wasn't exactly much she did during the day to spend time. The people in town now feared her – oh and they were right to do so – and she felt the pain of being an outcast. She could now understand how Regina had felt all these years in the cursed Storybrooke; the town was filled with people but she was still alone, they didn't remember but still chose not to get too close to her. And even after the curse and after all Regina had done since then to make things right, it was only now that the townspeople finally started warming up to her and began opening themselves to the fact that even a former Evil Queen could change. Some of the people though would never change and despise their mayor forever for what she had done.  
Emma herself had only known the cordiality of the townsfolk. She didn't go out much since she became the Dark One, it hurt too much when people who used to greet her now crossed the street and walked on the other side just to get away from her. Even her son looked at her different and not since coming back but since the moment they found her in Camelot. He said he still believed in her but his eyes had betrayed his words. Her son feared her. Her son thought of her as one of the villains now. Her parents hadn't been much better. They felt guilty for what had happened to her and promised her over and over that they would do everything they could to free her from the darkness. They wanted the old Emma back, the one who was the savior, product of true love, and could barely even light a fire with her magic. Charming and Snow had always been suspicious of magical ability; Emma knew they had even outlawed it in their kingdom and transgressors had been severely punished. They were doing better with magic now but it didn't mean they liked it. Emma hadn't been able to be the little baby girl they'd lost – and she would never be able to be their perfect savior princess either. She had an inkling that the darkness Snow had seen in her vision had really been supposed to be hers, the darkness they had brought upon the innocent Lily.  
Regina had been the only one to look at her the way she'd always done. She knew the older woman felt slightly guilty because the darkness from the dagger had originally chased after her, but she'd never shown it. Back in Camelot Regina had come to her, the same night they had found her trying to kill Merida.

 **3 months ago in Camelot**

"Emma?" She knew Regina was headed towards her long before the woman said her name or her steps could be heard. She found that the power of the Dark One had changed the way she perceived her surroundings.  
Still, she only turned around when the woman was already standing next to her. It was dark and she knew most of the others had already gone to sleep in their makeshift tents in the woods. Arthur and two of his knights had remained with them to show them how to get to his kingdom but most of his men had ridden back to announce their impending arrival. She was certain they would hold festivities now that the promised savior – she still snickered inside at the thought of Regina claiming to be the savior – had finally come to their realm to free the powerful and all-knowing Merlin from his prison.

"Regina," she acknowledged the other woman's presence waiting for her to say what she obviously wanted to.

"I just came to say thank you," Regina's dark brown eyes locked with Emma's green ones. "I know that I wouldn't have been able to withstand the lure of darkness once again. It… it would've eaten me up until your only option would have been to destroy me."

Emma saw the sincerity in the older woman's eyes and nodded. "I know. It's the reason I did it, the reason I took your place. Henry needs you." 'I need you,' she added in her mind. She wished for the day she could say it out loud to Regina's face. Emma had broken things with Killian three months ago and it hadn't been easy for her to do it because in some way, she did care for him. Just not as a lover. She was glad she had never taken the last step with him. She knew their separation was hard enough on him as it was. The blonde was pretty sure she had tried to talk herself into loving the charming pirate; because she didn't want to be alone and because she knew the person she really loved would be forever out of her reach. It hadn't been fair to the pirate and she had ended things before it was too late to go back.

"Still," Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "Nobody else would have done something like this for me, the Evil Queen, and I want you to know it. I am forever in your debt Emma Swan."

"Forever, huh?" Emma grinned at the woman who held her heart. "That is a very long time, Madame Mayor."

"Well, I take it then you better get used to having me around, Dark Swan," Regina smirked at her, her brown eyes glinting in the low light of the moon.

Emma chuckled at Regina's new nickname for her. "Dark Swan? Hmm, I kinda like the ring to it." Then she turned away from the other woman and said. "I'll be looking forward to 'forever' – however, you should go and get some sleep. The 'savior' should make a good first impression on the people of Camelot."

"You know I only said that to protect you, Emma, don't you?" Regina took a few steps until she stood behind Emma and laid a hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I do," Emma simply said, raising her own hand and allowing herself to briefly clasp Regina's. "However, I am not sure it was even a lie. Maybe you ARE the new savior, Regina. We both know it isn't me." The Dark Swan turned around to look into the dark brown eyes once more for the night. "Frankly, you are the only one who comes to my mind, when I think about the open savior position."

* * *

AN: So, you finally got a little piece of Emma's feelings and memories this Chapter. Nothing too revealing yet, but YAY she loves Regina! There will be more revealed in the coming chapter. And how did you like the fact that Regina is related to Morgana? Think the heritage (and powers) might be useful?  
Stay tuned. xo


	4. The wood gnome makes me sick!

Chapter 4, all ready for you to read. I thought I should spoil you a little today and post this now rather than wait.

\- np

* * *

Two days later Regina was stopped by Robin when she was on her way to have lunch with Belle.  
"Regina, wait up!" the man shouted after her, making several passerby turn their heads to look at him. Regina scowled but stopped nonetheless. She hated nothing more than a public scene. And, she was still the mayor, maybe he wanted to talk to Regina the mayor, not Regina his ex.

"Robin." She raised an eyebrow at her ex-boyfriend. "What is it? I am rather busy right now, I am supposed to meet Belle at Granny's."

Robin Hood sighed at her expression but fell into step beside her. "I'll walk you there then."

In moments like this, Regina wondered how his old school behavior and courteousness had ever impressed her. She found the character trait rather annoying nowadays. She was not a damsel in distress. She was the Evil Queen and damn well able to walk herself to the diner.  
"I can get there alone just fine. Now, either tell me why you feel the need to accompany me or bugger off."

"Regina. Please, you have to see reason. Roland and I miss you. I love you, Regina. We are true loves. Do you remember the story about the lion tattoo? We are supposed to be together! I just want another chance. You can't blame me for mourning my wife." He grabbed her arm right in front of Granny's and turned her around to look at him. "I love you Regina and you love me."

"Robin," Regina huffed in annoyance. "I told you where I stand. We had a… good time together but it is over now. Maybe we were supposed to be back then but time has changed me. The old Regina may have been right for you but I am not. This is not true love and…" Regina suddenly felt bile rise in her throat and brought a hand to her mouth. Her stomach was rumbling with nausea and she started retching. Hastily she hurried into the diner, past the surprised costumers and into the restroom where she locked herself in a cubicle and started vomiting. Once she had thrown up all of her breakfast, she took a moment to catch her breath and wash her face.  
"I take it you weren't impressed with meeting your father either?" Regina grinned sheepishly at her belly, rubbing a hand over it to calm her stomach.

* * *

When she reemerged from the restroom, everyone in Granny's bed and breakfast was staring at her.  
"Must have eaten the wrong thing this morning." She blushed and quickly found the booth her brunette friend was already sitting in.

"Quite the performance, Regina," Belle chuckled before her face morphed into a frown, seeing that her friend was still rather pale around the nose. "Are you alright though?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Peachy." Regina started fiddling with the menu.

"Regina." Belle drawled and waited until the mayor raised her eyes once again to look at her. The woman raised an eyebrow at Belle, daring her to question her words. Belle was not afraid of her friend though. "Just admit seeing Robin made you sick."

Regina actually broke out in laughter at Belle's explanation. "Well, I suppose it could be the reason, Mrs. Gold, yes."

"I knew it!" Belle grinned at her friend and waved over Ruby so they could order. She was surprised to see Regina order a burger and even a piece of chocolate cake instead of her usual salad. "Hungry, huh?"

The black haired woman blushed at her friend's amused expression. "I DID just lose my breakfast, if I have to remind you."

Soon their lunch came, they started chattering about the newest gossip in town, and Belle told Regina that she and Rumple wanted to buy a house. "You know, I never dared to ask him because he had already lost Baelfire and I thought it would be too painful for him; but yesterday he said he wanted to try for a baby and that we should get a house of our own instead of living in the apartment above his shop. Can you believe it Regina? I might be a mother nine months from now!"

Regina choked at Belle's words and the younger woman hurriedly patted her back. "How… how wonderful," Regina rasped out when she'd calmed down. "This is great news." She walked around the table and hugged Belle. When she let go she peered at the woman's vanilla mousse and couldn't help but moan at the mouthwatering scent that reached her nose.

"Are you still gonna eat that?"

Belle stared at her with her blue eyes wide open. "Regina, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are eating for two. You really are acting weird today." When Regina blushed again, a thing her friend the mayor really didn't do often, the penny dropped. "Oh my god. You ARE pregnant!"

"If you say it any louder the whole town will know," Regina shushed her excited friend and looked around the room. Thankfully, no one seemed to have taken notice of their conversation.

"Robin's?" Belle whispered and Regina nodded.

"Can't be anyone else's."

"Shit!" Belle cursed, finally turning a few heads with her curse. The brunette's cheeks colored before she started whispering again. "Have you told him?"

Regina shook her head.

"Well, but you are going to tell him, right? I mean, whatever has happened between the two of you he still needs to know. And you won't be able to keep it from him forever anyway." Belle gestured at Regina's belly. "How far along are you anyway?"

"I don't know. I haven't been to a doctor yet. It must've happened sometime in Camelot," she quietly mumbled. "And I know he will find out soon enough. I just don't – I don't feel like telling him."

Belle took Regina's hands into her own and squeezed. "I am taking you to the doctor's right now, Regina. No protesting!" Then a smile spread on the brunette's face. "I'm going to be the best aunt ever! I am going to be an aunt, right?"

"Of course you will be," Regina felt a smile curl up her own lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you to be the godmother. I hope you accept?"

Belle had to pull herself together to not start screeching with happiness but she did bounce in her seat a little. "Oh I'd love to! I'm honored!" The two friends embraced again before they paid, gave Ruby a very generous tip, and left the diner, heading to the hospital.

* * *

"Madame Mayor," a nurse came to them in the waiting room and motioned for Regina to follow her into an exam room.

"You want me to stay here?" Belle asked her friend, staying in her seat.

"No. You dragged me here. Now you are coming into that room with me," Regina grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her off the chair. "Come on."

Several minutes later Regina had changed into a hospital gown and a young doctor with blond hair entered the room. She had to admit she didn't know who the woman was back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ms. Mills," the blonde said in greeting, an easy smile on her lips which meant she probably hadn't encountered the Evil Queen back then. "I am Dr. Mary Golding, your gynecologist."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Golding," Regina politely said. She wanted to know who the woman was before the curse but she didn't want to seem curious. Anyway, she had always liked a good riddle. She would find out before her child was born. "This is my friend, Belle Gold."

"Ah, Mr. Gold's wife. Nice to meet you." The doctor smiled at Belle before she walked over to a cabinet and put on some gloves.

"Likewise," Belle just answered and stood next to Regina, excitedly grinning at the nervous mayor.

"So, you say you took a pregnancy test, Ms. Mills?" the doctor walked over to Regina and motioned for her to lift the hospital gown for her.

"I did. Several in fact. They all came back positive."

The doctor nodded before she started spreading gel on Regina's abdomen. "This is going to be a little cold. Are you excited to see your little one?"

Regina only nodded, too nervous now to use her voice. Belle placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and together they watched as Dr. Golding moved the ultrasonic device over Regina's belly.

"Huh," the doctor said, looking at the ultrasound with a small grin.

"What is it?" Belle asked for herself and Regina. They both didn't exactly recognize anything on the picture.

"Let me turn on the sound so you can listen to the heartbeat. I think you'll know." The doctor did just that and soon the three of them heard heartbeats sound through the room.

A lone tear of joy slid down Regina's cheek as she heard the wonder that was her baby. She grinned up at Belle who had a big smile on her face. "A strong heartbeat, Regina," Belle smiled at her friend.

"So, ladies, anything catch your eyes – or rather your ears, should I say?" Dr. Golding looked at the two women with a questioning smirk.

Belle and Regina concentrated on the heartbeats again until Regina spoke up. "It is beating way too fast!" she sent a concerned look at the gynecologist who was still grinning. "Or, is this normal?"

"Nah, it is not," Dr. Golding said and both women looked at her with worry on their faces. "Nothing to worry about though. Just… Well, I suppose as the mayor it won't be a problem as you surely have the money and the space for two cribs and everything."

"Why would Regina want two cribs…" Belle started but stopped mid-sentence, bringing a hand to her lips in surprise. "Oh wow, Regina!"

"I am having twins?" Regina sat up a little straighter, trying to spot anything on the monitor.

"You are, Madame Mayor. Congratulations!" Regina beamed at Doctor Golding who paused the ultrasound and pointed to two little blobs to help Regina and Belle see. "These are their little heads. You should be around the end of the first trimester right now. The babies look perfectly healthy so far. I suggest you come in every month until the end of your second trimester. Then I want to see you two to three times, depending on how you are developing."

Twins. Regina couldn't believe it. It had been hard to believe in one child growing inside of her and now they were two? She was over the moon, ecstatic even about the news but she couldn't help but think that she'd have to tell Robin even earlier now. She would probably start to show soon.

* * *

Emma Swan was speechless.  
She had eaten her lunch at Granny's – disguised with a useful little spell of course – because she couldn't bear the loneliness of her own four walls any longer. The other customers didn't perceive her because of the spell but just sitting here and listening to them talk was enough for her. Then Regina had entered the diner in the unqueenliest way she had ever seen her do it. Her soul may be darkened but she still loved the woman more than her own life, even more than the Dark One's dagger, which was why she had followed her into the restroom and heard her retch into the toilet. She'd opened the door to Regina's stall with a simple flick of her wrist – Regina hadn't noticed her – and held back her hair for her. Emma had accidently touched Regina's neck when she did it but thankfully, the woman didn't notice. She had felt the skin under her hand tense though. She stayed until Regina left the restroom and followed her out, taking a seat in the both next to her and Belle's.  
Now Emma was back at her house, staring at the wall. Regina had admitted to Belle that she was pregnant and that it was Robin's child she was carrying. It made Emma's heart clench in pain and bile rise in her own throat. The man got everything she'd always wanted since first laying eyes on the mayor of Storybrooke. Her darkened soul called out to her. It tried to seduce her, tried to make her get rid of the thief that had stolen her girl from her. And it would be so easy to give in to temptation, to end his life. She felt her fingers twitch with rage at the wood gnome. She was about to snap with her fingers and teleport herself to his side when she remembered little Roland. Emma had grown up in the foster system, had experienced all the sides of the coin to be an orphan. She would not take his last parent from the boy. Then she remembered something she had overheard at Granny's. Regina and Belle had joked about him being the reason for Regina's sickness and Regina didn't want to tell him about the pregnancy. Could it be?

Snapping her fingers, Emma teleported herself to the mayor's mansion on the outskirts of town.

Regina was lying on her sofa, reading 'What to expect when you're expecting' when a cloud of silvery smoke appeared in front of her and revealed none other than Emma Swan. Hastily she tried to place the book under a pillow but Emma's gaze had already landed on its cover.

"Expecting something, huh, Regina?" Emma coldly smirked at the woman she loved, raising one of her almost white eyebrows. "Don't bother hiding the book. I already knew about it from your little confession at Granny's earlier today. I gotta say it came as quite the shock. Still, I wanted to come and see for myself."

The blonde sat down in front of Regina, her back touching the mayor's thighs. She reached out and stroked a strand of black hair behind the woman's ear, feeling her shiver under her touch.  
"Emma, I…" Regina started to explain but halted. Why would she even feel the need to explain this to Emma? She wasn't her unfaithful little housewife or anything else that would justify the anger she clearly saw in Emma's green eyes.

The Dark Swan smirked and gently placed both hands on Regina's stomach, breathing out harshly. She hadn't even wanted to do it but she had felt an unexplainable need to touch the barely there baby bump. The women both gasped in surprise when a strand of silver magic left Emma's fingertips and settled into Regina's belly.

"What did you just do?" Regina glared at Emma, demanding an answer. She felt her stomach tingle where her magic had touched it and wondered what little spell it was the blonde had just enacted. Surely, Emma wouldn't harm her unborn children?

Emma didn't answer though. She found it hard to breathe and focused solely on exhaling and inhaling air into her lungs. It was proving to be very difficult though with the revelation she'd just had. The magic hadn't left her of her own free will but had been drawn out and into Regina's womb. And now, she knew. She knew that Regina was carrying twins – both girls. But she knew even more than that. She knew that the babies weren't Robin's. Emma knew that she was in fact their 'father'. The children had been sired during the one night she'd shared with Regina back in Camelot. It had happened after the welcoming ball in Arthur's palace.

"Emma, what the hell did you do?"

* * *

AN: I bet you all are doing happy dances right now ;) Didn't think I would let poor Regina carry out Robin's pine cone spawn, did you? Any idea on Dr. Golding's fairytale persona? Also, beware, the next chapter will be very smutty - it'll take us back to Camelot and the night of SwanQueen's lovemaking.

Stay tuned!


	5. Your wish is my command, your majesty

Here's the update I know you all have been waiting for. Sexy SwanQueen times ahead.

Caution: Make sure you are alone and especially not at work or in public reading this. Might make you very horny to the point of jumping a lamp post ;)

Now, enjoy.

\- np

* * *

 **Back in Camelot, the night of the welcoming feast**

Emma was flying over the dancefloor in Hook's arms. She knew it wasn't the ideal thing to do in their situation – the breakup was still so fresh – but he had asked her in front of the king and his wife. She hadn't wanted to come off as rude, she hadn't wanted to embarrass him by saying no, so here they were.  
Her heart wasn't with Killian though, nor was her concentration. She found herself watching Regina dance with Robin over her shoulder, watching how his hand was resting on her hip and how his body touched hers in several places. It hurt like hell. Eventually, she saw one of Arthur's knights – one of the Round Table she believed to remember – approach the pair and cut in. Robin looked rather disgruntled but left the dancefloor nonetheless, standing on the side, watching his girlfriend.

"So Swan," Killian said and she turned her gaze to him instead. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Emma asked with confusion. She honestly had no idea what the pirate was talking about.

"Regina. That you love her," he said matter-of-factly, sadness in his eyes but a smug grin on his lips.

"I… I don't," Emma rambled but shut her mouth when Hook raised one of his brows at her. "It's not like she's available. Or interested."

"You won't know if you don't tell her," the handsome captain responded, flashing a short glance at Regina. "I wouldn't be so sure that she's not interested."

Emma was about to reply when her gaze fell on Regina and her dance partner again. The two seemed to be having a heated discussion and she saw how the woman she loved tried to squirm free of his hold.  
"She's the Evil Queen!" the man suddenly shouted so everyone in the ballroom could hear, shoving Regina from him, his hand coming to the hilt of his sword, which rested on his hip.

Emma was in front of Regina before he could even pull it.  
"Stay away from her," she gritted out, reaching out for Regina with one of her hands, keeping her safe behind her.

When the knight finally pulled his sword, David, Robin and Hook already surrounded him, two swords and an arrow trained towards him.

"Hand over your sword." Emma held out a hand, a demanding look in her green eyes. "Now."

The man looked at each of them with contempt before he threw his sword to Emma's feet. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you know whom you're protecting? She burned down my whole village when I was six! She is a monster!"

Arthur gestured for two guards to grab the knight. He struggled but eventually, they led him out of the room that had now fallen silent.  
The king and his wife talked to Emma's parents, questioning them about the knight's accusations. Emma however, turned to look at Regina but found that the woman was gone. She quickly let her gaze run over the people in the room but couldn't make out Regina anywhere in the now gossiping crowd.  
Before Robin Hood had a chance to notice that his girl was gone, Emma had already left the festivities to go after her.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Regina!" Emma let out a relieved breath when she finally found the older woman on the balcony of her room. She had felt like she was trespassing, entering Regina's chambers without her knowledge, but she didn't care – she had to find her.

"Regina," Emma repeated, when the woman didn't turn around and continued staring into the distance. She walked up to her and leaned against the balustrade next to her, looking at her face.

"I'm alright," Regina said quietly, not looking at Emma. The fresh tear streaks on her face betrayed her words.

"I can see you're not, even without my super powers, Regina." The Dark One reached out a hand to touch the woman's arm. "You're freezing, Regina. Let's go inside?"

"You know… I thought I had finally left my past behind me," Regina started, her dark brown eyes finally meeting Emma's. The blonde could see so much pain and guilt there. "But every time I think 'Now you're only Regina', someone comes along and calls me the Evil Queen."

Emma opened her mouth to object but Regina just raised her hand and continued.

"The thing is. They're right. I am the Evil Queen. I did so many unspeakable things… I actually, I actually remembered the young man once he let his mask fall. He was just a boy when I killed his whole family and destroyed the village he lived in… Do you know why I let him live?" Tears were now freely running down Regina's cheeks and it broke Emma's heart to see her like this. "I saw him cowering between the rubble, next to his mother's dead body. His face was dirty, a scratch on his cheek – but he just sat there looking at me with defiance in his young eyes. I left him alive because I wanted him to witness how I would destroy everything; not just the silly little village community he lived in. I wanted him to see that resistance was futile. I wanted him to break apart piece by piece, Emma!"

Emma couldn't deny that Regina's words, her actions didn't touch her soul. She knew what Regina had done, who she'd been – well, rather she had an inkling about it. The individual fate of the little boy was a whole different story though. She found herself condemn Regina for what she had done, just for a little second, but the woman had already seen the spark of hate in her eyes.

"No," Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's wrist before she could pull away and flee from her. Emma was an expert at fleeing and she knew it never actually helped anyone. "No, Regina. You don't get to tell this to me and run away."  
She looked deep into the brown eyes, trying to tell her how she felt without words.  
"I… Yes. Yes, I do admit that you did cruel things and that for a moment there, I felt like the little boy would have felt. But Regina," Emma took both of her hands into her own and looked at her with sincerity. "This is not you anymore. You are so much more than your past."  
She let go of Regina's left hand and brought her free right up to the woman's cheek.  
"You've done so much good. You saved Storybrooke more than once. You saved me, Henry, all of us; you're a great mayor, a great mother and a great friend – you don't get to talk yourself down, Regina Mills. Do you hear me? You do not."

Emma watched as a small smile crept onto Regina's face – and was dumbfounded when a moment later her lips clashed against hers. She had imagined them kissing over and over again. Emma had never imagined though that it would be Regina to initiate their first kiss or even that it would ever happen outside of her dreams.  
But here she was, being pressed back into the balustrade of the balcony by Regina's delicious curves pushing into her.  
Her lips were even softer than she had imagined and she felt her mind sing when she could actually feel that small nick in Regina's upper lip moving against her own. That small scar had always been calling to her, this small fault on the perfection that was Regina. It had tantalized her time and time again. She curiously brushed the tip of her tongue against it, eliciting a low moan from the other woman.

"God, I've wanted to do this since forever," Emma groaned when they parted, both of them breathing heavily. Regina chuckled, the sound doing crazy things to Emma's core, and started pulling Emma from the balustrade.

"Let's go inside," she repeated the blonde's earlier words, looking at her over her shoulder.

Emma didn't need to be asked twice. She followed Regina into the room, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in hers and watching her hips sway from left to right. She had always appreciated Regina's backside, especially in the tight skirts she often wore, but today in that dress… Emma was certain her heart had stopped when Regina had walked into the ballroom at the beginning of the night.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?" Regina teased her, Emma only now noticing that the other woman had sat down on the bed, her hand still in Emma's.

"Uhm," Emma blushed; she had always had a hard time speaking when Regina was around but the look the black haired woman was giving her, was making her speechless.

"A simple yes would have sufficed." Regina's lips curled into a smug smirk.

Emma succeeded in wiping it off her face, when she threw herself into Regina's body, jostling her onto her back. Emma moaned at their bodies' new closeness and quickly took advantage of it. She rested her elbows to both sides of Regina's head and just took her in. The tiny specks of black in her already dark eyes, the way her nose wrinkled in amusement, and the scar on her lip. Again.  
She traced her thumb over her lips, feeling Regina wriggle beneath her, before she captured her lips with her own.

"Emma," Regina growled, sending shivers down her spine. "Get me out of that dress, now."

"Impatient, are we, Madame Mayor?" Emma grinned at the older woman. It was good to see her needy for once. Emma did feel the same need though. So she kneeled between Regina's legs and slowly managed to pull her own dress over her head, carelessly discarding it onto the floor.

Regina's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of Emma hovering above her, clad only in a black bra and panties. She pulled the woman back down on top of her and let her fingers wander over her spine. She fleetingly traced the line of Emma's panties before she flipped them over.

Emma started to protest when Regina got off the bed but quickly lost her tongue when the woman offered her her back to unlace her dress. She fumbled through it and finally got it open only to have Regina walk away again.

Her back to Emma, Regina slowly pulled down her dress and stepped out of it, taking her sweet time to tease the blonde who was sitting on the bed. Emma was positive she was drooling when her eyes took in Regina's smooth curves in the wine red lingerie set.  
Instead of joining her on the bed, Regina walked over to one of the wooden bedposts, wrapping one of her long legs around it and sensually starting to move around it.  
Emma Swan had wanted to be many things in her life. A millionaire, adopted by a great family, a great baker – but she had never thought one day she would want to be a bedpost. Never say never.  
She felt herself grow hot when Regina started rubbing her butt against the wooden pillar. And she actually gasped when she took of her bra and threw it away, walking up to the bed and crawling on it towards Emma like a predator.

"Enjoy the show?" Regina asked innocently, taking Emma's hand and leading it to the waistband of her panties. "Help me out of these, Dark Swan?"

Emma gulped and finally broke her eyes from Regina's gorgeous breasts, the stiff nipples begging her to touch them. Her fingers tingled where they touched the skin of Regina's hips and she felt like she would burst. Shaking hands and racing heart, she still managed to pull down the red lace panties. Letting her gaze fall to the fine patch of black hair, Emma felt herself throb with need.

"Regina, please."

Regina's fingers were calmer and in a mere minute, she had Emma naked as well. Her dark eyes roamed over Emma's pale skin. Finally, she pushed her back on the bed and let her fingers do the same.

Emma forced herself to lay still as Regina ran her fingers over her body. First down her neck, then over her collarbone, to her breasts, encircling each nipple for what felt like a sweet eternity. Emma bucked up when Regina's hand finally traced along her inner thighs, stroking up and down, never quite reaching the place were Emma wanted her most.

"Please, Regina," Emma whimpered, bringing her hands to the woman's back and digging her fingernails into her shoulder blades. "Fuck me, Regina."

Without another warning, Regina plunged two fingers into Emma's wet cunt and started pushing them in and out in a slow rhythm.

The wet smacking sounds of Emma's cunt made Regina's clit pulsate with lust and need. She was certain she would be pulled over the edge along with Emma.  
She picked up her speed and latched her mouth onto one of Emma's breasts, lightly biting down on the stiff nipple. Emma moaned loudly and her hot breath hit Regina's neck, when her walls started clenching around her fingers.  
Regina had heard nothing sweeter than the sound of Emma's voice crying out her name as she came. Her cry settled low in Regina's body and a moment later, she came as well, biting down hard on Emma's shoulder.

Emma's eyes had fluttered closed when she orgasmed and she groaned in pleasure when she opened them again, seeing Regina licking her fingers. The two fingers, which had just explored every nook inside of her.

The dark haired woman had barely licked her fingers clean when Emma pushed her onto her back and closed her lips around her left nipple, slowly sucking it into her mouth. She felt Regina tremble beneath her when she licked her way to the second breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Emma…" Regina moaned, entangling her fingers in blonde tresses. "Emma. Stop teasing."

"What do you say, Regina?" Emma grinned at the older woman, circling her belly button with the tip of her tongue.

"Damn it," Regina cursed to herself, her hips pushing of the bed and towards Emma's body of their own accord. "Please. Emma."

"As you wish, your majesty," Emma teased her, finally moving herself further down her delicious body, settling between her wide open legs.

"You smell so good," Emma groaned out, swiping her tongue through Regina's slit. "And you taste even better…" The last was mumbled incoherently, because Emma had buried her nose deep in Regina's arousal, her lips closing around the woman's clit, sucking on the small bud.  
Emma had to use all her strength to keep Regina's hips down on the bed, the older woman's nerve ends on edge from her teasing.  
Finally, Emma plunged two fingers into Regina, making the woman cry out in pleasure. She pushed in and out several times before adding a third. She wanted Regina to be full, wanted her to be filled up with her so she could feel nothing else but Emma.  
When she felt Regina starting to clench around her, she hardly sucked on her clit, taking her over the edge with a loud moan and an even louder "Emma!"

Licking her lips, Emma crawled back up to Regina and softly kissed her. Then, Regina wrapped her arms around her back and tightly held Emma against her, a content smile on both of their lips. The black haired witch pressed a small kiss to Emma's neck, sleepily mumbling, "Good night Emma".  
Emma murmured her own, "G'night Gina", and fell asleep, thinking she was the happiest woman on earth.

* * *

AN: What a night, huh?! And no thought was spared for poor Robin ... *evillaugh*


End file.
